


A word in itself

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: (Takes place after the end of D3) Let's put this to where Guy Germaine is at the Hospital, the ducks have followed and are waiting for Guy and Coach Orion to come out from getting Guy an x-ray of his arm. Connie reflects on things that have happened and her relationship with Guy and whether or not it's what she wants. A certain Cowboy makes things quite difficult for her to focus on her and Guy, after all.
Relationships: Connie Moreau/Dwayne Robertson, Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A word in itself

Connie paced in circles around the waiting room while her boyfriend gets his x-ray. The guy, Cole, had hit Guy pretty hard. Her relationship with Guy was complicated. She liked him, he liked her. That was it. They were fine. He had kissed her after the Hawks game back in pee-wee and since then, they had gotten together. Kind of. Back during the Junior Goodwill Games, things had gotten weird. She had realized that her feelings for Guy didn't run as deep as his did for her. During the game against Iceland, she would've gotten crushed by the Iceland player, that would have meant the end of her career playing hockey, but Dwayne had been there and stopped him. He got out in the Penalty Box for it. For her. Guy had sat there watching. Hadn't done anything. course she was mad. Not at Dwayne of course, she had gone and thanked him personally after the game. No she had gotten mad at Guy. After confronting her boyfriend, he had said he was sorry and that he wouldn't let that happen again. Then he did. Over the two months they hadn't seen the rest of the team other than Charlie, Fulton, and Averman, Goldberg and Adam occasionally, she had felt her feelings for Guy lowering further. Then at Eden Hall, she had stayed with him. She fairly sure it was more out courtesy than anything. Then during the makeshift game they had falsely attended, Cole and a couple other Warriors had shoved her around, and Guy hadn't done anything. I'm fact, it was Dwayne who stood up for her, shoving Cole back and away from her as she skated away. She had thanked him again for that later. 

Now, she stopped pacing and looked over at the cowboy who had come with her and a few other ducks. He was sitting next to Averman and was looking at his hands until feeling her looking at him. He looked up and gave her smile. She returned it and finally, feeling at partial ease, sat down. Guy came out a few minutes later with Coach Orion. "Guy!" Averman said. Connie looked up and saw Guy talking to the other Ducks, she was about to get up and go over to them, but Guy left the room with his Dad and walked down the hall before house could. He hadn't even said anything to her! She tilted her head down and breathed out a shaky breath. Then a hand was put in front of her. She snapped her head up and looked around, Dwayne was standing in front of her, offering her his hand and the room was empty except for them. Once again, Dwayne was there and Guy wasn't. She took his hand and pulled herself up, "Thank you, Dwayne." The Texan shook his head, "It's no problem Connie. Are you okay? You look a little bad. No offense. " She laughed and shook her head, "None taken, Dwayne. Yes, I am fine. Just mad." "Why are you mad?" He had his eyebrows furrowed and pressed together in confusion. She shrugged, "Guy." He nodded, "Oh, oh I see. Well I'm sure he didn't mean to forget ya. He probably just couldn't stand the noise. " She signed and pressed her lips together. Then she shook her head, raised up on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She saw him blush as she turned away. She started towards the door and motioned for him to come on. If she had stayed for a moment longer, she would've heard him accept her thank you. "What are friends for..." Dwayne said sadly, internally glowering at the word friends.


End file.
